A Night with the King
by Aintaru
Summary: (COMPLETE) The Elven King learns of a new pleasurable act from the future. Rated M for Mature! Art-Trade for CaptainCakes on DeviantArt. (Thranduil/OC) Art Cover by EshiraArt @ DeviantArt.


_**Author's Note:**_ _This is Rated R. If you don't like lemons or anything related to the subject of sex, please, quietly go away now before your virgin eyes are neutered. I'm aware that this is out of the norm and usual topics in which I write, but tough luck. It is what it is. This is dedicated to the wonderful_ _ **CaptainCakes**_ _on DeviantArt as part of an art-trade. Happy Birthday, baby-doll._

 _PS: To avoid confusion this is not the same elleth found in Encounters with the Elven King._

* * *

 **A Night with the King**

Victoria walked up to the Elven King, smiling coyly as she neared him and took his lips with her own. Instantly, Thranduil held the young female closer as he dominated her. But she'd have none of that. Living so long as a human, she still felt emotions at a much larger scale than born and raised elves did. Even if she hadn't been a human for over fifty years, it was not an upbringing she could easily forget.

"Pick me up," she whispered, her soft lips against his.

Thranduil stopped a moment and quirked a brow at her. "Pick you up?"

She grabbed the lapels of his tunic and robe, pulling him closer once more. "Don't question me, just do it."

The king smiled, reaching down to hoist her up as her arms slid around his neck. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she lowered her head to kiss him. This new and intimate position was definitely one the King liked, but one he'd always keep private as her body clung to his in the most delicious of ways. His strength was definitely unmatched as he easily held her in his arms, kissing her and pausing for the briefest of moments as he felt her tongue dance across his lips.

"More of your... _human_ influences?"

Victoria smiled. "Influences you will be _most_ pleased with, my King," she whispered as she kissed him again. Tentatively, she licked his lips again and was pleasantly surprised when he responded in kind. This would not be their first love-making. That first time was slow and passionate, while this time she felt the heat in her belly with a desire she wasn't sure she'd be able to contain.

She was surprised, yet again, when she felt the warm wall of the room against her back. She mewled as she kissed and sucked at his lips and tongue. She used the bracing wall to undo his outer robe, pushing it passed his shoulders and letting his arms fall through one at a time. Thranduil had a much easier time undressing her, for she had been waiting for him in their room in only one very thin robe.

Already, the young female could feel the instant reaction his body had at realizing how little she wore for him and how heated her body temperature was. His hard member pressed against her inner thigh with the most delightful friction. Who ever said elves weren't passionate creatures obviously didn't know her appetite, or the appetite of the responding King that held her naked against the wall.

She squirmed an inch, grazing his stiffened member with her heated core and eliciting a deep and appreciative growl from Thranduil. "Witch," he hissed between his teeth, nipping at her jawline and neck as she squealed with delight. She smiled as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling slowly before walking over towards their bed. He set her down, allowing her to position herself in the middle. Her eyes never left his as she moved back. Whatever shyness she may have once felt about being naked many years ago had disappeared the moment he ravished her with his stormy orbs.

She was breathtakingly beautiful to him. And unlike most elven women, Victoria was fire and emotion. He was always on guard with her. How she'd react. What she'd do. What she'd try to teach him. She was a salacious little minx. Liking their love making almost to the point of pain. At the thought, his insides flipped with anticipation as he stalked over toward her slowly. Knowing, full well, how much she hated being teased, he lowered himself atop her.

She'd have none of it though. She smiled, grabbing at his tunic again before harshly pulling him toward her and making their lips crash. Her hands instantly found themselves in his hair as his hands caressed her arms and sides. A shiver ran down her body as she widened her legs, allowing him to position himself between them.

Another mewl escaped her lips at the small contact of their bodies. "Thranduil," she sighed as he kissed her neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he nipped and suckled different spots. But she soon stopped him, rolling out form under him and pushing him to lay back. Curiously, he rose a brow at her again as she lazily swung a leg over him.

Her hands caressed his covered pectorals, down his wonderful chest in the most shameless matter until she reached the tie that impeded her much wanted attention. She lowered herself, kissing him as she undid his robe and breeches. "Close your eyes," she whispered to him as she began descending kisses down his neck. "Let me pleasure you."

He sighed in contentment, allowing himself to do as told as she undressed him. His hands still ran up and down her sides as her kisses lowered. She licked the clavicle of his neck before lowering further. Her hands splayed across his chest and she continued on her route. She kissed and nipped at his chest, his flat yet toned stomach until finally she reached a very steady and at alert member.

Thranduil opened one eye at the feel of her hair cascading closer to his most intimate areas before she told him to close his eyes again. Chuckling, he did as told, gasping as her hand gently took hold of his hard member. An uncontrollable shiver ran through his system... This was new. She pumped him slowly, experimentally before cupping him with her other hand. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Good.

She lowered herself slowly, cautiously flicking out her tongue and letting it's soft surface graze against the tip of his head. Thranduil took in a sharp inhale through his teeth before he gulped down a moan as she took him whole into her hot and treacherous mouth.

The sensation was exquisite. Unlike anything he'd ever felt before, to be sure. She underlined the vein at the base with her tongue, rolling it over sensitive skin repeatedly as she sucked and bobbed her head. It was a glorious torture, and one he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last against. His hands twitched many times before she guided them to her hair, where he quickly took hold of her strands in an attempt to ground himself. His breathing came in ragged as she sped up, continuing to use her hands to pump in tempo with her mouth.

All those delicious sounds she hadn't even dreamed of hearing began to work their magic on her as he groaned. Her core was at the point of dripping, hot and wet, as she gazed at her husband from behind hooded eyes. Feeling as though he would soon come apart, the young female's vision blurred as she was pulled up from her position and laid against the bed once more.

Fervent kisses pressed against her lips as he nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them. His throbbing member twitched against her wet fold, eliciting a moan she tried to bite back. He teased her entrance, much to her chagrin, covering his member with her juices before finally sheathing himself completely withing her tight folds. A groan and sigh of appreciation left both parties as she was filled with a desire for him that made her feel complete.

He fit in such a nice way that both stretched and filled her to a whole new capacity. He took a moment to regain himself before she urged him by kissing him deeply. Sure, he'd never tasted himself before, drove a whole new meaning to the wild experience he was having that night as he began to move within her. She sucked in air through her teeth, her hands holding onto his neck and back as she wrapped her legs around his waist for maximum contact. A breathy moan escaped her as she rolled her hips against him.

Her inner walls repeatedly constricted like a pleasurable torture device around his member as he took hold of one of her legs, raising it further up his torso. He was able to slide in deeper within her, filling her more with member as her voice heightened at the new position. Her voice reached for the heavens as he drilled into her hot and awaiting cavern. One of his hands grounded against her hip to hold her steady as he picked up speed and strength. Throughout their various coupling, he had learn how she loved to come undone under his power... Something he found just as fascinating and rewarding.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head once more as he then lifted her other leg. There! There was that spot that had her scream his name over and over again as he pounded into her. Sweat glistened down both their bodies as he bent over her, thrusting in and out of her and hitting that one tender spot she loved so much. The spot was so deep in her cervix that it held him tightly when he sank all the way in. Her inner walls continued to tighten around his member in sporadic grips that he knew she was almost at her peak.

The Elven King grunted, his head falling next to her neck as his speed quickened. The exotic sound of slick skin against slick skin resounded within the room in the most erotic way, egging him on as he thrust into his beloved relentlessly. Her nails bit into his back, pulling him closer and further down above her until she finally snapped.

Her voice was musical as he made her reach the pinnacle of her ecstasy. Her inner walls constricted so tightly that he soon followed into a glorious oblivion that shuddered his body and took his vision momentarily away. He thrust into her a few more times, extending their pronounced pleasure at the sensitivity that came with their rough love making.

A content sigh soon left him as his body draped over hers. Giggling, she combed her fingers through his hair soothingly as he withdrew from within her. A muffled hum escaped her lips as he settled atop her. He was a delicious sin she craved often.

"I love you," she whispered into his hair as she nuzzled the top of it. He hummed his response back to her, his hands idly playing with her sides again as she scooted down onto the comforts of the bed and into his arms.

She kissed him chastely before wrapping herself in his warmth with a lazy smile. "Maybe we can try something new next time," she whispered, causing Thranduil to look at her with a raised eyebrow again before chuckling.

"You are insatiable," he mumbled, kissing the top of her forehead before sleep soon claimed both parties.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I own nothing but the plot. All rights to their respective owners. Also, this is un-beta'd so take your flames to light CaptainCakes' birthday cake candles on 09/10. Thank you. Hope the rest of you Enjoyed it! Please R &R. :)_


End file.
